cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Submarine (Red Alert 1)
|req = |hotkey = |squadsize = |groundattack = 90 (AP) |airattack = |cooldown = 60 |airspeed = |landspeed = |seaspeed = 6 |range = 9 |sight = 6 |parent = |addons = |evolvesto = |upgrades = |power = |produce = |allows = |research = |ability = Cloaked when not attacking |structure = |notes = |margin = }} :For more uses see: submarine. The Victor class submarine is a submersible vessel used by the USSR in Red Alert 1. Background Stalin's invasion plan mainly involved ground forces. Additionally, the northern Russian waters are icy, providing a major natural obstacle to any sort of surface navy. As the result, the Soviet Navy was seriously under equipped. But as a sea force was quickly determined to be necessary, a ship that could either break through ice or dive underneath it was required. As submarines trade off increased construction costs for extra protection from air attack and long range detection, the Soviets chose to develop the Victor class submarine. Victor class submarines feature a teardrop shape, which allows them to travel at high speeds. These vessels were primarily designed to attack the Allied navy (especially cruisers) and shore (water based) installation. Being the only backbone of Soviet Navy force, the ship was enjoying much of Soviet encumbrances and resources. As such, the price of a submarine is (unbelievable) comparable with a cost association of a Heavy Tank. This feature enabled the Soviet Union to field a large number of this type of submarine. The submarine is outfitted with torpedo bays and has to come to shallow waters to fire its torpedoes, due to the nature of most naval engagements (close to landmasses). The torpedoes are frighteningly effective against most naval vessels and Naval yards. The submarines suffer from the lack of any land attack means and have to be supported by aircraft. This might be a strong reason why Britain is spared from the European war theater in the beginning the war. Legacy After the death of Stalin the submarine was replaced by the typhoon attack sub in the Third World War which could attack while submerged. The Typhoon was later replaced by the Akula submarine in the War of the Three Powers which like the original submarine must surface to fire. Game Unit The submarine is the only Soviet naval unit except for the Transport in the original Red Alert. In the Aftermath expansion, the Soviets were given the Missile submarine to counter the Allied Cruiser. The unit itself is always submerged except in firing position (also opening themselves up to any nearby units that can hit them), giving them some tactical advantage. To counter this, the Allies then deployed sonar technology with satellite enhancement, covering theater-area detection. This type of submarine cannot shoot air and land targets, hindering Soviet marine capability. In the PlayStation version of Red Alert 1, there is a mission where submarine fleets are authorized to be armed with nuclear torpedoes. This greatly increase their firepower but with a risk of getting caught in the blast zone. This measure is taken against Allied's cruiser deployment. Assessment Pros *Useful and powerful in numbers. *Invulnerable to most attacks while submerged *Can attack submerged units *Reasonable price ($950) and speed. *Unimaginable potential in the right time, becoming a dreadful ambush weapon. *Wins against gunboat in a one-by-one situation. Cons *Can only attack naval units *Defenseless against aircraft while attacking *Can be detected by gunboat and destroyers. *Can be revealed by Sonar pulse or area effect weapons if force attacking on the water. *Cannot handle destroyers in a one-by-one situation. *When surfaced to attack, submarine will be vulnerable to any of kind of attack from land or air. *Torpedoes tends to fail if near to shores. *Expensive and slower than Gunboat *Can harm friendly subs if they are in their direct line of fire *The Soviets only combat naval unit in red alert except in aftermath. Gallery File:CrippledSub.gif|A submarine hit by depth charges File:RA_Cruiser_Radar.png|Cruiser radar with submarine class mentioned File:Submarine patrol.gif|Submarine in the sea File:RA1_Submarine_Head.jpg|Submarine front File:RA1_Submarine_French_Icons.gif|Icon with French text RA1_Submarine_Russian_icons.gif|Icon with Russian text 5UJp5Bo.jpg|Render Videos File:Red_Alert_Depth_Charge|Submarine been hit by Destroyer depth charge File:Red_Alert_On_The_Prowl|On patrol, version 1 File:Red_Alert_Silent_Submarine|On patrol, version 2 File:Red_Alert_Periscope|Attack a Cruiser, version 1 File:Red_Alert_Sitting_Duck|Attack a Cruiser, version 2 Category:Red Alert 1 ships Category:Red Alert 1 Soviet Arsenal